Panther Quote Wall
The panther quote wall was originally started by Mrs. Barr, who decided to begin one after a Panther named Christopher Ng randomly shouted out, "Darn it, I HATE Dred Scott!" The Panther Quote wall has continued to accumulate more and more strange quotes, many of which have been taken out of context. There have been many contributions since then by several other panther members. The Panther Quote Wall will stand forever as a monument to the awesomeness of Mrs. Barr and the Panther team. Quotes (on the wall) "Darn it, I HATE Dred Scott!" --Chris Ng "I ATE THE STICKER" --Mark McCabe "You won't find any dinosaurs; they're extinct." --Gianni Hsieh "We'll be the coaches of my and Mike's kids" --Jake Keating "I have a sixth sense" (about discerning pregnancy) --Rick Li "A slap is like: Make me a sandwich!" --Adam Spitzner 2014 Student Quotes "I see what you did there. *does hand wave*" --Saagar Moradia "It's A and A and L and L and R and R and M and M and N and N and S and J!" --Sarah Zhou (NOTE: In response, Grace fumes.) "YOU NEED YOUR MATH AND/OR SCIENCE BOOK(S)!" *few minutes later...* "Er... never mind." --Nick Ong "Stop hurting little boys!" --Ammaar Saeed "Chill." --Nick Liu "Shut up! Disgusting!" --Nick Ong (said in a really high voice) stolen from Ganesan "Shut up." --Naraen Palanikumar (said in a abnormally cute voice) (follows up with face slap) "I'm sorry." --Luke Morton "You're a grocery bag." --Sarah Zhou "Hold up dat joint." --A lot of 7PI+ guys (of the year 2013-2014) (created by Nick L) "Ain't nobody got time for that!" --A lot of 7PI+ people (of the year 2013-2014) "I missed FIVE words!" --Nick Ong "I feel like crushing someone's dreams." --Cindy Xue "I am NOT a teddy bear." --Ryan Robbins "It's fuzzyyyyyy..." --Ryan Guan "Fuzzball on a chain." --Ryan Guan "Howie..." --Benji Kan (whats wrong with that?) "Define word needing to be clarified or defined." -Richard Li "Hi Howie GUO." --Sarah Zhou "It's the John Lin Disease*." --Grace Liu & Sarah Zhou "I like vodka. It's tasty." --Adam Spitzner "COMO!" --Max Zhang & Sarah Zhou "Shiny, happy, peopleeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" --People who like annoying Richard Zhang "That's so stupid." --A lot of people "Who has a key card?!" --A lot of people "You lose!" --A lot of people "Ur Fat"- peoples "You cannot deflect meteors with BRATWURSTS!!!" -Jim Royal to Richard Li during lunchtime RPG. What do you do to children?"-Nick O. (For Catchphrase) "BEAT THEM!!!"-Bunch of random peoples (Answer was take care XD) *NOTE: The John Lin Disease is a rare but (unfortunately) increasingly common disease among the Panthers. Common symptoms are: bouncing instead of walking (like John Lin), excessive cheerfulness (like John Lin), excessive smiling (like John Lin), excessive enthusiasm (like John Lin), and being dead (unlike John Lin). Jk. That last one wasn't a sympton. BUT. *cue Ganesan laughing* THOSE OTHER ONES ARE. IF YOU NOTICE THEM IN ANYONE, DO NOT CALL FOR HELP. RUN FAR, FAR AWAY. *see what I did there? No? Okay.* SAVE YOURSELF. NOT THE INFECTED PERSON. (Half because it's no use, and half because Panthers are lazy and just don't want to. Wait.. gasp! I ended a sentence with a preposition!) AND LASTLY: BE VERY, VERY AFRAID. @above: sarah's just crazy, the so called "John Lin Disease" is something that we should all be thankful about. YAYAYAYAYAYAY 'Mr. Titus Quotes '(From the Class of 2017) https://thimbleprojects.org/ctdnaper2/261556/ (Click the button for a new quote)